Alternate Ego Gun
by silver winged mermaids
Summary: this is a funny story about Vegeta and Bulma where Vegeta is the victim of Bulma's curiousity. Curiousity killed the cat, what will kill Vegeta? find out by reading and leave a comment please!
1. Chapter 1

**SWM: hi! This is my first fanfic ever! 0.0 this is my first so please keep in mind that it might not be the best!**

**Vegeta: knowing you, it probably wont be that good….**

**Goku: hey! Cut her some slack dude!**

**Vegeta: did u just call me "dude?"….grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! im going to kill you!**

**SWM: ahem! there will be no killing of anyone unless I permit it!**

**Vegeta:….please can I kill kakarot?**

**SWM: hmmm…..well u did say please….**

**Goku: leslie?**

**SWM: wut? I cant have any fun now!**

**Goku: lets move on to the disclaimer, who's gunna do it?**

**SWM& Vegeta: not it!**

**Goku:…hmph! Lazy bums! Disclaimer: SWM does not own DBZ, if she did, then the entire thing wood be shown on tv without any American changes.**

**SWM: thank you… now! Onto the fiction! ;D**

**Chapter 1**

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Pieces of smoldering metal flew everywhere. The blue haired scientist jumped back with her frail arms covering her face as a shield from the falling debris. As she took a step back, she bumped into a table of chemicals, knocking the beakers on the floor. Shattered glass was the least of her worries at the moment. When the beakers and test tubes broke, she was splashed with the chemicals. They were unstable compounds her father had been experimenting with...

"Kyaah!" she shreaked as she attempted to discard her lab coat that was now beginning to burn her arm.

"Bulma dear I brought you a sna-!" Bulma's mother drop her tray of treats and stood frozen in the doorway before quickly regaining her sense and rushing to her daughter's side. "Bulma, sweetie! Quick, get your lab coat off! Oooh no! Does it hurt dear? Let me get your father-"

"Momma!" Bulma shouted in protest, "I'm fine now! The only thing that is hurt is my alternate-ego gun! Look! The pieces are everywhere!"

Bulma had been tinkering around with this contraption for quite some time now. Between her down time and social time (and her pampering time) she would spend hours and hours in her laboratory tinkering with the gun. She tested it out on a potato, it turned into a beautiful crimson red rose. Then she tried it out on her pet pony who she called Ted, he turned into an amazing unicorn/Pegasus thing. And for the rest of that day, Ted pranced around Bunny's (Bulma's mom's) garden in ecstacy! All she was trying to do, with the second one that she made, was see if she could tell if it would work on people. But then it all blew up in her face like the everything else that day. At first her day was going to be fantastic…that is if it all went according to her master schedule…

The day was absolutely perfect to go to the beach. She had invited all of the Z fighters and their families to come. The day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in sight as far as the eye could see! It was blazing hot, but that just made it an even better day to go to the beach.

"Hey! Vegeta, are you going to come with us to the beach?" Bulma asked the saiya-jinn as he entered the capsule corp. main building.

"Woman! I have no such intention as to go to that vial place!" shouted a very annoyed prince. Vegeta was not very happy. The heat had caused the gravity room to break down. _I of all people should not have to deal with such ridiculous circumstances! _Thought a very flustered, Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't very tall. But he was definitely not slacking off in the looks department. He had tan, toned skinned and was wearing his dark blue training shorts. His hair, as always, was spiked up and made up a good bit of his height. "Why would I want to go to an overcrowded pile of sand anyways! I'd rather still be on some random planet blowing shit up for no damn reason!" he argued.

"Oh, grow up Vegeta! We all know that you left that behind when you decided to live on earth. No one's falling for that tough guy act here mister." Bulma retorted as she shoved a beach bag into his arms. "Besides," she continued, "you only don't want to go because Goku's going to be there."

"Ugh, Kami save me." Vegeta pleaded as he followed Bulma to the big yellow plane that had the words 'Capsule Corp.' written on the side in big bold black letters.

**SWM: ok, I know- I KNOW! Its short yes but ill try to make the next chapter a lil' longer! I promise!**

**Vegeta: oh yea? Lik you can keep it!**

**SWM: what's that supposed to mean! .**

**Vegeta: you promised your writing teacher that you'd get the form signed yesterday! And gess wut you forgot as soon as you got home.**

**Goku: he makes a good point leslie…**

**SWM: vegeta…**

**Vegeta: yes?...**

**SWM: you can kill kakarot now =)**

**Vegeta: finally! =D BIG BANG ATTACK! **

**KA-BOOOM! **

**SWM: you didn't kill him but he is pretty banged up, so good boy! (throws a 'good boy' treat to vegeta)**

**Vegeta: thank you**

**SWM: I wood love to hear your comments on the first chapter so please! Blab all your thoughts out to me! I hate criticism but who cares? I need your guidance as the reader to be able to write good fics! Please review!**

**Vegeta: don't do it!-OOWWW!**

**SWM: teehee (drops baseball bat behind back) what did I do? (innocently blinks with huge sparkling anime eyes) **


	2. Chapter 2

**SWM: WELCOME! You have now entered the second chapter!**

**Goku: hi!**

**Vegeta: why am I still here?**

**SWM: bcuz ur awsum!**

**Vegeta: well that is true…..**

**Goku: vegeta-san ur so full of urself!**

**SWM: goku put a sock in it will ya!**

**Vegeta: simple lower class scum….why is he here anyways?**

**SWM: he's here to do the disclaimer for us =D**

**Goku: hey! I ddnt agree to that! .**

**Vegeta: shut up n js do the damn disclaimer alredy so we can all get on with our lives!**

**SWM: yes, wut he sed.**

**Goku: hmph! Disclaimer: leslie-sama does not own DBZ or any of the Z fighters; if she did, vegeta-san wood be the main character like he shood- hey! It's my show!**

**SWM&Vegeta: onto the fiction!**

**Chapter 2**

"Remind me gain why I let you drag me here?" complained a very unhappy camper. As he stepped out of Bulma's plane he saw that all the Z fighters and their families were there. "Why me?..." he said under his breath as his rival Goku came up to him with his same happy go lucky retard smile.

"Yo! You made it bro! What took you so long?" the Goku yelled. He was a generally nice guy, he was much taller than Vegeta, and he had maniac black hair going out in spikes in every which way you could imagine. He was also wearing a pair of neon green, black traced swim shorts, all the while carrying a ridiculously large multi colored ball.

"Hmph! What took me is of none of your concern!" Vegeta shouted back angrily.

"Cool your jets Vegeta! He was just being neighborly! You know you can be such a royal pain!" cut in a particularly agitated Bulma.

"Woman! Don't you dare address me in such a manner!" Vegeta retorted.

"Hey! You watch the way you talk to her! She's a lady, and should get the respect she deserves for her brilliance!" yelled a very flustered Yamcha. He was about the same height as Goku. He had short cropped hair that looked fashionably messy. He was wearing a pair of rainbow trunks.

"Yeah! Respect my brilliance!" added in Bulma, who clearly felt like royaltiy. "I'll be right back. Now, no body kill any one while I'm gone! Chi chi, come with me and we'll change in those dressing rooms."

"Alright….but I'm not sure it's safe to leave my little Gohan out here with those brutes. Gohan! You stay out of their way! I don't want you getting hurt!" shouted back a very worried mother. Chi-chi was younger than Bulma but looked older. She had long, sleek black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She didn't like leaving her son with his father much. Goku always got her little angel in some fight to save the world.

"Oh, Chi chi, it'll be alright! Trust me!" said Bulma. And this is where her day started going downhill.

After about five minutes, Chi chi and Bulma were out of the dressing rooms. They began to look around for their group when they noticed something was wrong. It had grown dark out. But when they looked up there were no clouds. There was also a lot of sand being whipped up in the air. And then that's when they heard the angry yelling…

"Kakarot you fool! What do you think you're doing! You're crossing the line! If you go over into my territory I'm going to kill you!" hollered a very furious voice. Vegeta.

"Oh come on Vegeta! If I don't have more room on my side how am I going to make my castle better than yours!" retorted Goku. As he began to fly up to the very top of his sandcastle to put a flag on it-_**KA-BOOM! **_

"Vegeta! No fair you cheated! You completely ruined my castle!" whined a now very disappointed Goku.

"Oops. I guess I didn't notice that huge tower. My bad. Oh how clumsy of me!" joked a very satisfied prince.

"Dad! You aren't going to let him do that and get away with it are you?" complained a very angry 10 year old Gohan. He had hair just like his father's and was sporting some purple and black swim trunks with tiny blue fish covering them.

"Yeah! Don't let Vegeta walk all over our sand kingdom!" yelled out Yamcha.

"Oh shut up already will ya'?" argued a very angry green warrior. "This is why I chose to be on Vegeta's side instead of Goku's!" This Z fighter was Piccolo. He was very tall and had on his usual training weights, purple jump suit looking thing, his white cape, and his tan pointed shoes. His green, pointy ears twitched from all the sand in the air. And his antenni where dangling in his face from the wind.

"Gyaaaaah! What is going on here!" shrieked a very frazzled Bulma. She was wearing her red bikini that had white flowers all over.

"Goku! What is the meaning of this foolishness!" shouted a very angry Chi chi as she ran to her precious baby and shook the sand out of his hair with her hands. She was wearing her baby blue, frilly one piece.

"Mom! Stop it! We're just having a sand-castle competition!" screamed a very embarrassed Gohan as he attempted to escape his over protective mother's grasp. "What's wrong with a little friendly competition?"

"You call this 'friendly' competition? Look at this beach! It's a mess!" yelled Bulma as she looked at the huge mound of smoking sand that used to be a castle. "Vegeta! Goku! Yamcha! And all of the rest of you are going to clean up this beach while me, Chi chi, and Gohan go play in the water. Now get to it!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" said an unhappy three eyed man. This was Tien who was wearing dark green swim trunks. He was as tall as Piccolo and liked solitude.

"Yeah! Me and Tien didn't take part in this!" argued a small Chiaotzu. He was in his light blue top and black pants. He was very short and had pale white skin with red cheeks.

"Why should we help if we didn't make the mess in the first place?" said Krillin as he approached Bulma. Krillin wasn't about to do someone else's work for them. He was very short, even Gohan was taller than him by a little bit.

"Because I said so! That's why! Now start helping!" yelled Bulma as she headed off toward the water.

"Woman, if you think that I'm going to take orders from a pitiful being like you, you've got another thing coming to you!" argued Vegeta.

"Oh, you moron! Why don't you just go eat sand!" countered Bulma.

"Arrrgh! That imputent woman!" Vegeta said angrily under his breath.

About 1 hour later the guys had finished cleaning up all of the sand they had messed up. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu ran off towards the waters to join Chi chi, Gohan, and Bulma.

Vegeta sat in the shade of his castle that was still standing, and spaced out, er….or tried to. Piccolo, however, had other plans for him. He quietly snuck around to the opposite side that Vegeta was lounging. As soon as he was certain he wasn't detected by Vegeta he punched down the castle.

"What the seven hells do you think you're doing Namek?" Vegeta shouted in outrage as he stood up to shake off the sand that had fallen all over him. As he shook the sand out of his hair Piccolo grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and sand, made sure it was all stirred up, and then threw it all over Vegeta!

"Ghaa! What the fuck's wrong with you? You're just begging to die today aren't you?" Vegeta began to form a ki blast in each hand when that ridiculously large multi colored ball smacked him in the face. "Grrrrrrrr! KAKAROT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta roared as he turned to face Goku, who was innocently whistling by the edge of the water.

"Boys! Stop this madness! We are here to have fun!" screamed Bulma.

"Oh, but it will be fun," Vegeta started," after I rip Kakarot to pieces!"

"Go to hell you fascist bastard!" Bulma yelled.

"Been there, done that, bought the fucking t-shirt!" Vegeta snarled.

"Hey! What did I say about the way you talk to Bulma! I can't believe you have the addacity to regard her like that after all she and her family have done for you!" Yamcha shot back as he ran up to them.

"Gohan, go play in the water! I don't want you hearing this stuff at such a young age! And don't you ever repeat anything that you heard here young man!" Chi chi ordered as she pushed Gohan in the direction of the waves.

"But mom! I wanna hear what happens!"Gohan whined.

"Just do as I say!" Chi chi shouted.

"Vegeta watch your language! You too Bulma! Have you no shame? What do you think you're saying! Especially in front of my son! He's eleven years old for Kami's sake!" Goku bellowed as he waved his fist angrily at the two.

"Shut the hell up Kakarot! No one cares what you have to say! Stay out of this!" Vegeta retorted.

"Hey! Shut your face Vegeta! Gohan shouldn't hear such language at his age! It could ruin him!" Bulma yelled back.

"Well, then good! I don't give a shit about what happens to Kakarot's brat! For all I care he can go die in a hole!" Vegeta spat. **"BIG BANG-!" **suddenly Vegeta was thrown to the ground as Tien glared at him with his fists held up.

"What's wrong with you? There are innocent people here you moron! What were you thinking? A big bang attack would have wiped out half the freaking beach!" Tien barked as he stared daggers into Vegeta.

"Vegeta, go back to Capsule Corp." Piccolo said coolly. He was calm as ever. Cool as a cucumber…

"Namek! Don't you dare try to order me around!" Vegeta huffed.

"Come on Bulma let's go start grilling those burgers while we can." Yamcha said pulling Bulma away from the action and leading her to a grill that had a cooler sitting next to it.

"Fine! Might as well..." Bulma walked off with Yamcha.

"Vegeta, just go back to Capsule Corp., you need to get away from Goku. Your guys' rivalry is ruining a nice day at the beach that I didn't want to come to." Piccolo said as he started to walk away with the others. "Maybe if you can change your attitude, we wouldn't hate you so much."

"Humph! I don't even like living on this trash heap of a planet! But unfortunately enough for me, it's the only inhabitable planet that I can live on!" Vegeta yelled before he took to the skies and headed "home" so he could relax and maybe take a nap.

After about 5 more hours, the gang was done having their fun at the beach. The sun was setting by the time Bulma had arrived home. This is when she went to her lab to continue her work with the alternate-ego gun.

"Ugh, why is nothing going right?" Bulma asked herself. "Well, looks like I should just go and use the original on Vegeta…Hmmmmm, I wonder what an alternate Vegeta would look like?...Well I don't see why I shouldn't go find out!" she chirped happily.

Vegeta was watching TV in the living room on the second floor of the main building. After 20 minutes of trial and error he had decided that the only good show that was on was Inuyasha. While he was watching his cartoons, Yamcha and Tien were in the kitchen that was connected to the living room talking about how good the burgers at the beach were. They never noticed Bulma creeping into the room and softly mumbling the instructions to herself…

"Ok..ok…now, turn the knob to 'male' since he's a guy….then get within 3 yards of him and point the gun in his direction…then push the button.." She made it sound pretty easy while she was mumbling it all to herself, but she was still scared shitless of what would happen if it backfired and didn't do anything. But she fought the fear and got within range. Then she pointed it and pushed the button.

_**FA-WOOOOOOSH!**_

Bulma was still ducted down and then there was a girlish scream…

"What the fuck! What happened?" said a very scared looking girl.

"Yes! It worked!" Bulma shouted in joy as she jumped up from behind the couch. "I think...?"

"What do you mean by that! What happened! Why am I not me?" the girl shrieked.

"Whoa! Who is that!" Tien and Yamcha yelled in unison.

"Oh, well don't you recognize him- I mean her?" Bulma said slyly with a dash of mischief thrown into her words. "It's Vegeta, or should I call you Veevidan?"

**SWM: I am so mean for ending it there! O well! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Teehee! Im so good at this!**

**Vegeta: no! you're horrible at this! Leslie you made me a chick! Why wood you do that?**

**Goku: oooooh! Is he gunna be a pretty girl!**

**Vegeta: ooooh, no! don't you dare get any ideas Kakarot! Or ill blast you to kingdom com!**

**SWN: (snickers sinisterly) oooh! But he- I mean she **_**is**_** gunna be pretty! Realll pretty! Heh heh heh!**

**Vegeta: leslie! What's the matter with you?**

**SWM: in the next chapter! Will the guys believe what happened? Will Veevidan kill bulma? Find out in the next installment of- Alternateego gun! See ya all there! And please remember to review!**

**Vegeta: hey did you js ignore me?**

**SWM: yes. Yes I did. =D bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWM: hey guys! We're back!**

**Vegeta: can u tell me why I still come here? Anyone?**

**Goku: well maybe bcuz u like being in the story? Maybe….**

**SWM: or its bcuz u loves me! I am making u the main character in this story u no. n there is gunna be a lil surprise at the end of the story that u will definitely like…**

**Vegeta: tell me now!**

**Goku: no! She cant it'll ruin the ending for the readers! **

**Vegeta: who cares, I want to know now!**

**SWM: tsk, tsk, tsk...hey there mister grumpy gills. U no wut u got to do when life gets ya down?**

**Vegeta: no! Plz! Dont start that!**

**Goku: I want to no! Wut! Wut!**

**SWM: just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming swimming swimming! Wut do we do? We swwiiimmmm!**

**Vegeta: I can't believe your still hooked on that song from this morning! Who the hell doe that?**

**Goku: apparently her.**

**SWM: I want to go play outside….but its hot.**

**Vegeta: no shit-Sherlock! Of course it's hot! It has to be for it to be summer!**

**SWM: hey goku I think it's time u do the disclaimer now.**

**Goku: why can't vegeta do it this time?**

**Vegeta: because I'm special!**

**SWM: -Ed! Cough cough! Ahem! Just do it.**

**Vegeta: I am not special Ed!**

**Goku: or so u think (snicker snicker)…well Disclaimer: SWM does not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, if she did there'd be more explosions.**

**SWM: remember to review! ^^ =P**

**Chapter 3**

"What?" screamed Tien and Yamcha in shock.

"Yep! Say hello, to the female version of Vegeta-Veevidan." Bulma stated calmly.

"My name is not Veevidan!" shouted a very short, tan female. She had long, pitch black spikey hair that went passed her waist. She stood in the middle of the living room with hands on her hips. And, a very twitchy tail swishing angrily behind her.

"Um…is that a t-tail?" squeaked Yamcha.

"Wha-!" 'Veevidan' whirled around and grasped a long, fury brown tail. "I-it can't be? How could this have happened? This is impossible!" she shouted.

"Nothing is impossible, hun." Bulma watched as the saiya-jinn princess sat hard on the ground, clearly over whelmed by the horrific events that were unfolding.

"Oh yeah? Well, have you ever tried slamming a revolving door? I guess not because if you did, then you'd know that there are things that are impossible!" shouted Veevidan. She stood up and went to snag the gun from Bulma. But, unfortunately enough, she wasn't used to her new form, and was too slow- just by about 3 nano-seconds.

"Oooh, no you don't! We wouldn't want you changing back to that grumpy, mean version of you now would we?" Bulma said sweetly. "How about this! We go to the mall! That would be a great place to get to know your new self! C'mon! I'll drive!"

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you! Change me back right now, or Kami help me, I will fucking kill your pansy ass!" Veevidan screamed threateningly.

"Bwa-hmhm! Bwa hahahahahahahaa!" Tien, Yamcha, and Bulma were all on the floor, griping their sides in pain as they laughed their hearts out. When she said things, they weren't scary, unlike Vegeta's threats which over whelmed people with fear. But, with her sweet voice, it just doesn't fit. They just couldn't stop the laughter and tears. And the angrier she got the more they laughed.

"I'm serious! Arrrgh! Change me back now!" Veevidan demanded.

"Haha…heheh…I don't think we should though! You're much more of a pleasure to be around in this form!"Bulma chirped.

"Yea, not to mention, a lot easier on the eyes too!" Yamcha added.

"Are you hitting on Vegeta, Yamcha?" Tien broke out in an even worse fit of laughter that left him on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen.

"No, I'm hitting on Veevidan! Do you see Vegeta around here? Nope! I didn't think so!" Yamcha stated proudly.

"Yamcha, there's no difference between the two!" Bulma said trying to quit laughing. It was time to get serious.

"Just change me back before I fucking die already!" Veevidan shrieked.

"Alright! Enough of this foolishness! I will change you back after I do a few testes on you, then and only then will I change you back. Got it?" Bulma wasn't in a position to bargain, but a girl had to try right?

"Ugh! Fine…" the saiya-jinn princess hung her head in shame and defeat.

"Ahh, you hear that?" Bulma paused for effect. "That's the sound of forgiveness. Isn't it music to your ears guys?"

"Yep! Hey maybe now when she's turned back she won't be so mean!" Yamcha cheerfully said.

"When I'm back to my normal self, I'm going to kill all of you!" Veevidan spat, she put all the venom and hate she had into those words, and yet they still started to laugh. _How am I ever going to get through this! _She thought to herself.

And thus with her pride shattered to pieces and her existence burned to ashes, she sat on the couch and gave in to the tears welling up in her eyes and curled into herself. Through blurry eyed vision and heartbroken sobs she noticed they had all stopped laughing and were staring worriedly at her. In response to the pity being shown she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her new frail body and cried even harder, hiding her face from the world, which she knew was secretly mocking her for being so weak.

Bulma came and sat beside her and hugged her gently trying to comfort her. But there is no avoiding the inevitable. Veevidan didn't welcome to the comforting touch and shoved Bulma away. Then she got up and ran to her room as fast as she could. Bulma sat on the couch in disbelief as Tien and Yamcha stared at the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing they had ever seen in their entire lives. Bulma realized that it was going to be much harder to get through to Vegeta in his female form than it was when he was normal.

"I think we might have taken things too far…" Yamcha said as he studied the floor more intensely.

"I-i think you're right, we shouldn't have treated her so maliciously… we're never going to hear the end of this when everything's said and done are we Bulma?" Tien said solemnly as he turned to look at the scientist.

"I think…I think I'll go talk to her, but first you guys are going to have to leave. I shouldn't have done such a thing without confronting Vegeta about the matter first… please just go home guys…"she said turning away from the warriors as she tried to sort her thoughts. _Oh! Why did I do that? I'm being just like a school bully! We all were picking on poor Vegeta when he didn't even have a chance to defend himself! I have to apologize immediately! The way we treated her…like she wasn't a real person was just inexcusable! I have to figure out a way to sort things out…_

After Tien and Yamcha left, Bulma went to Vegeta's room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She knew they would help. She just hoped that they would be enough. As she stood before the door, she hesitated, not sure of her actions, whether they would clear tings up or just make things a million times worse. She braced herself as she raised her hand to knock on the door and held her breath. _Here goes nothing. _

"Veevidan? Please open up. I brought some chocolate chip cookies for you." Bulma pleaded.

"I'm not (sniffle) hungry for cookies! Go away!" was the response from the door.

"Please! I'm sorry for laughing! We all were after we saw how hurt you were. Please just let me in?" Bulma wasn't sure if she could even get her to come out by telling her she'd change her back. Chances of forgiveness were very slim and her hopes were low. Suddenly the door began to slowly crack open.

"I'll still do those tests and answer any questions you have (sniffle) but you have to promise me one thing first." Spoke a terribly sad and small voice from behind the door.

"Anything you want." Bulma reassured.

"You have to promise (sob) to not tell anyone anything what's happened and or is going to happen. (Sniffle) Got it?" Veevidan said as she opened to door more and let Bulma and her cookies into the room.

"Got it. I promise, or so help me, I will let you kill me." Bulma said and she made an "X" across her chest. "Cross my heart."

"Can I have a cookie now?" Veevidan asked pleadingly as she looked up with large, sad anime eyes.

"Have as many as you'd like." Bulma replied.

Bulma was sitting crossed legged on a soft bed with a notepad and a pen in hand. Veevidan sat adjacent to her with a plate of cookies in front of her. As she reached out to grab a cookie Bulma began to speak.

"Alright, first things first: when you were shot with the alternate-ego gun, did you feel any pain?" She began.

"Hmm….. (crunch) no, I don't think so." Veevidan answered.

"Ok… (scritch-scritch) so, next question: after you were shot and transformed, did you feel unstable or not used to your new body?" Bulma continued.

"Well, I know that I wasn't as fast as I normally am, and it felt like something was missing…" Veevidan trailed off as she tried to sum up the feeling into words.

"Ok…..well, does it seem like you have a new purpose in life?" Bulma interrupted her thoughts.

"Well….I think so? I mean, the hate- it isn't there, and I feel all frilly and giddy." Veevidan noted as she pointed out the outfit that had appeared on her during the transformation. She was in a short skirt that was various shades of pink with ruffles and frills all over it; her shirt was the same way though her shirt was strapless and snug. _Well, at least this stuff's comfortable…_ she thought to herself.

"I see….… (Scritch-scritch) So, what do you think is your new objective is for life?" Bulma looked at the princess in front of her questioningly.

"Um," she leaned her chin on the palm of her left hand and took a big bite out of a cookie, "I think…I think….uh…hmmm? What is my objective….."

"Well, for starters: what was your original objective?" Bulma thought that this may help but…

"To rule the universe and to be better than that lousy excuse for a saiya-jinn, Kakarot." Veevidan stated plainly.

"Ooo-kay then…what do you feel like accomplishing now?" Bulma said blankly.

Veevidan stared at her plate of cookies in deep thought. She grabbed one and bit into its chocolaty ooey-gooey goodness. _Now, if I were an objective to life,_ she began, _what would I be?_ She furrowed her eye brows in thought and let out a long breath. _Hmm, how hard could this possibly be? I don't hate everything now, so I must have changed my objective somehow…I also don't want to train so much (eww! Sweat! Or I might break a nail!)…. Just what could it be?_ She took another cookie from the plate and munched on it nervously before she spoke…

"I have absolutely no idea…" she stated.

"Oh, well, that's new. Hmmm, maybe we should start the tests now, maybe after that you'll know." Bulma reassured herself.

"Ok, just one question before we start." Veevidan said as she swallowed a bite of cookie.

"Ok, shoot."

"Will there be any physical exercises?"

"No…I don't think so, why?" At this point Bulma was completely shocked.

"Oh, well I just didn't want to get all yucky and sweaty, that's all." Veevidan said with a stupid grin on her face.

_Bulma,_ she thought,_ consider your mind officially blown._

"Uh? Bulma? You ok?" Veevidan asked with those big,wide anime eyes.

"Um…I think so, but let's get started on these tests, shall we?" Bulma pulled out some sheets of paper from the back of her notepad. "Now, I'm going to show you some inkblots, all you have to do is tell me what you see, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded her head vigorously, "how hard can that be?"

~20 minutes and 3 plates of cookies later…~

"AAAARRRGH! That's it! I give up! I can't do it!" Veevidan cried. She sank down further on her bed and began to sob. She grabbed another cookie and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Ok, let's try this one more time." Bulma said as she readied herself. "What do you see in inkblot number one?"

"A horrible painting! There is nothing there but splattered paint! The only thing there is just that! Paint splatters!" She screamed in frustration.

"Ugh! I told you like 10 times now! You're supposed to look at the splatters of paint and make something out of the negative space! Or the other way around, make a picture out of the splatters of paint!" Bulma fell backwards and covered her face with the rest of the inkblot cards.

"But I still don't get it!" she stared harder at the inkblot trying to find this hidden picture that was mocking her and just escaping her line of vision. "There is no hidden picture no matter what angle I look at it!" she began turning the inkblot card around and around until she'd looked at it in every possible way she could think of.

"Alright! I give up! Let's try a different test now." Bulma put the cards back in her notepad and went out of the room. Nervously, Veevidan followed after her. As they entered an elevator, Veevidan took another cookie hostage and viscously bit into it. Once they arrived on the first floor, Veevidan began to worry. Then, she realized that Bulma was on her way to her lab. Bulma could feel Veevidan becoming tenser. _I hope that in this form, _she thought, _she isn't afraid of needles…_

"_KYAAAAAAA! _ GET THAT THING WAY FROM MEEEE!" Veevidan screamed bloody marry as she scratched at the steel door trying to escape from the hell that had become her life.

"Oh, I was afraid of this…Well, looks like you're afraid of needles, so this definitely won't be fun for either of us." Bulma said as she pressed a button. Mechanical arms swooped from the ceiling and grabbed Veevidan from where she sat desperately scratching on the door like a trapped kitten.

Before she could do anything she was pinned to a steel table. The mechanical arms held her still as she struggled to break free. Bulma began to worry that she would hurt her, but it was just a shot, a warrior like her shouldn't be so afraid of a little needle.

"Veevidan, just relax! If you don't hold still I could kill you!" Bulma screamed.

Veevidan's eyes grew wide in fear. "KYAAAAAAA! SOMEONE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Oh great! That only made it worse! _Bulma mentally kicked herself as she pushed another button. _VISSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ hissed the air vents. Bulma had put on a gas mask piece and wasn't affected by the mist, but, Veevidan was a whole other story. As soon as she took a breath of it her eyes became glazed and she stopped her pathetic struggling.

She wasn't knocked out, just relaxed, some would call it being high, but hey, whatever maintains the buoyancy of your watercraft! Anyway, she stared blankly at the ceiling that was now blurry with mist. Then she turned her head in a daze and looked towards Bulma. A very out of it smile appeared on her face and she slowly blinked.

"Ok, now I need you to look at the ceiling for me, can you do that?" Bulma said slowly.

It took a few seconds for things to click in Veevidan's mind. "Yyeeaa…..ssuurree, anything you ssaayy buddyyy." She slurred. Then she turned her head towards the swirls of mist above her and spaced out. There was a small pinch and she winced, but then she felt just fine. Bulma clicked yet another button and all the mist was whisked away. Then an antidote mist came through the vents and Veevidan began to come back to reality. The mechanical hands retracted back into the ceiling. As soon as the mist disappeared she sat up and slowly turned to look at Bulma and her big needle.

"You didn't have to drug me! Ugh! You maniacal bitch! You got me high and then used that fucking needle on me! What the hell's wrong with you!" she screamed as Bulma began to start the analysis of the blood she extracted.

"You wouldn't hold still, it was the only way to get the blood. If I didn't do that and then tried to stick you I could have missed and punctured a major blood vessel and you could have bled to death! You should be thanking me, not screaming at me!" Bulma shot back.

"Rrrrrrgh! Fine! Thank you for not killing me. There, better now?" Veevidan said sarcasticly.

"Whatever, we still have one other test before we try the inkblot test again." Bulma stated plainly as she took the results of the blood test out of the printer.

"What is it this time?"

"Well," Bulma began, "we're going to the mall."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT A TEST!"

"Oh! But it is!" she chirped cheerfully. "Let's go grab your shoes and get going!"

"Well…I guess it wouldn't be all that bad…."

"Wow! This other form of you is a lot more fun than the normal one! Maybe we can keep you this way for forever!"

"ABSOLUETLY NOT!"

"Whoa, whoa! I was just kidding, I swear!" she held up her hands.

"Let's just go to the mall already," she said slipping on her shoes and eating another cookie, "if there are any good sales and we miss them, I'm going to kill you." She stated as she dragged Bulma outside, into the Capsule Corp. plane, and slid into the driver's seat. "Keys please." She chirped.

"Uh, yeah, yeah-okay." She handed over her keys and buckled up. Then came the terrifying thought, _does she even know how to drive? _"Uh-uh y-you do know how t-to d-drive r-rright?" Bulma squeaked.

"Hmph! I guess that shows how much you trust me! Well….I don't really know but I've seen you do it enough times, so I figure 'Hey! What the heck! Take it for a spin and see if we make it alive'" she shrugged her shoulders at the end and then put the key in the ignition. "Um… ok, ok…whew, this is nerve-racking stuff…now, let's see, I turn the key like this (click-_VVRRRRRRMMMM)_ hey! I did it! Hahaha, see! I can do this! Y'know, your lack of confidence in me is really a bummer."

"Uh, j-just be careful and take it easy o-ok?" Bulma inquired nervously as she gripped the handle of the door. _If I need to get out of the car, _she thought, _all I have to do is jump out; I always have my capsules so it won't be a big deal… _

"Pfft. Whatever."

"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME MISSY! YOU COULD VERY WELL KILL US BOTH!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL US ON PURPOSE! YOU ARE SUCH A NAG!" and then Veevidan put the plane in drive and rocketed off of Capsule Corp. grounds in the direction of the mall. Bulma jumped in her seat as she clung to the arm of the chair and tried not to scream.

"You're going too fast! Slow down! Please!" she pleaded as she watched things fly by in a flash of color.

"What're you talking about? This is great! This feels awesome! Wheeeeee!" she screamed as she made the plane do a triple back flip and then went into an eagle dive.

"AAAAAAAHHH! WE'RE GUNNA CRASH! AAAAAAAHH!"

**SWM: oooooooh! This is gunna get gooooodd!**

**Goku: ooh! Ooh! Tell me! Am I gunna be in the next chapter? I must know!**

**Vegeta: zip it clown!**

**SWM: I am not giving anything away at the moment….well except a cookie, I gots lotsa yummay cookies! (puts a tray of cookies on table)**

**Vegeta: 0.0 a-are t-those ch-ch-chocolate ch-chip?**

**Goku: I want one!-OOOW! Wut was that for? =(**

**SWM: hands off da merchandise bub! And yes, they are chocolate chip. =)**

**Vegeta: well then ill just...Uh…get these out of your way now so uh…yea. Bye!-YOOOOW!**

**SWM: not so fast! (drops cast-iron pan on Goku's hand)**

**Goku: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! Y'D YOU DO THT!**

**SWM: because! I can. =) now, if you 2 want even a single cookie, you both have to roll over, play dead, and then sit pretty!**

**Vegeta: WHAT! NEVER! AND PLUS YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!**

**Goku: I'll do it! (rolls over…..plays dead…..sits pretty)**

**SWM: ooooh! Wut a good boyyy! (tosses him a cookie) Vegeta, your turn!**

**Vegeta: how do you expect me to do such degrading things? In front of the fucking readers too!**

**SWM: oh, I guess that means that Goku's just better than you…**

**Vegeta: what! I'll show you who's better! (rolls over….plays dead…..sits pretty)**

**SWM: I knew you could do it! You just needed to be tricked first! (tosses him a cookie)**

**Goku: hahaha!**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP! (chomp!)… (chew, chew, chew,….num, num, num…)**

**SWM: so! Will Bulma and Veevidan die? Or will they live? I'm the only one who knows! Guess you guys are s.o.l. for now! Be here for the next installment of: Alternateego gun! XD**

**Goku: bye-byyyyyye! =P**

**Vegeta: you can't have my cookies! (snarls and swipes plate) MWU-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SWM: go ahead. Bye people! (waves)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SWM: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhmmm bbaaa-aaaaaaaaccccccckkkkk! =P**

**Vegeta: are there, by any freak chance, more cookies?**

**Goku: uh, vegeta! You ate them all! Remember?**

**Vegeta: I have absolutely no clue wut you're talking about!**

**SWM: no Vegeta! There are no more! Well…heheh! There are, you just can't have them! =D**

**Vegeta: (sobs) (sniffle) w-why do you hate meeeee! You want me to staaaaarrrrvvvee!**

**Goku: pfft. Baby…..**

**SWM: no I don't hate you. I love u. but, I also love cookies! Ur not the only one! So, I would like some for ME! Got it?**

**Vegeta: humph! Stingy!**

**Goku: ok! Time for the disclaimer!-**

**SWM: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! IM STINGY? THEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU? FUCKING CHARLEY CHARITY? I THINK NOT!-(Goku: Disclaimer: SWM does not own DBZ or any of the Z fighters, if she did, Vegeta-san would be her's. Now please! Quick get to the story!)**

**Vegeta: HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE THE STINGY ONE! KEEPING COOKIES FROM ME! FOR YOURSELF! HOW SELFISH!**

**Chapter 4**

"AAAAAAAAAHH! WE'RE GUNNA CRASH! AAAAAAAAAH!" Bulma screamed. And then the plane swooshed up, and aligned itself perfectly on course again.

"No we're not silly! See! You're just hallucinating." She shook her head with a playful grin on her face.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"…Yes…No…Wait a minute….I don't know." She said happily with a big pearly white smile.

"I'm going to die if there just so happens to be a sale on something you like, aren't I?" Bulma asked as the plane landed in front of the mall.

"Um….I don't know? That's a hard question….oh well! We'll just have to go see!" Veevidan chirped as she hopped out of the plane. After Bulma got out, Veevidan clicked a button and the once huge plane was reduce to a small yellow capsule with the number 15 printed on it in a dark blue.

"Well let's get a move on then." Bulma said as she walked towards the entrance.

"YAY! I can't wait to buy stuff!"

"Oi vay…" Bulma muttered as she watched Veevidan run off ahead of her...

"BULMA! I WANTED TO GO TO THAT STORE! THEY HAD A PRANK SALE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SOOOOOO?" Veevidan wailed as Bulma dragged her out of a weird prank store.

"If you don't stop then I'm taking us home! You're acting like you're five years old! You are a grown woman! NOW START ACTING LIKE ONE!" Bulma spat as they passed a book store. _Oooooh shit! There's a sale sign! I gotta get her away before-_

"WAAAAAAAH! A BOOK SALE! EEEEEEEEEEEK! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Then Veevidan wrenched out her grip and ran into the book store and dragged Bulma along with her. "OMG! THEY HAVE A MANGA ABOUT A DOGGY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! OOOOOOH AND HERE'S ONE ABOUT A CAT THING! IT'S SOO CUTE! OOH! OOH! THIS ONE IS ABOUT VAMPIRES! KYAAA! MERMAIDS! I GOTTA GET 'EM! XD"

-25 minutes and about several different book series later –

"Ok," said a very dull looking teen behind the register, "that'll be (pop!) 1989.99 please."

"Can you stop smacking that damned gum of yours for 5 minutes! Do you not know how annoying that sound is?" complained Veevidan as Bulma whipped out her credit card, swiped it through the machine, pressed a few buttons, and took the bag of books from the chick.

"Ma'am, I get paid to chew gum, so no, I won't. Have a great day with your new books" she said sarcastically as Bulma trudged away. Veevidan shot the check out girl a nasty glare and pulled down her eyelid at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Vee! Don't do that! That's rude!" Bulma smacked Veevidan in the back of the head.

"Hey! 1: she was being rude first and 2: since when am I Vee?"

"No, she wasn't…well she was a little bit, and we'll make Vee your nickname ok? Is that all right, your highness" Bulma teased and even did a small bow. She couldn't do much now that she was carrying two bags of new clothes, one was her's the other was Vee's, three boxes of shoes for Vee, and now the huge bag of books Vee just got.

_Ok, _she thought, _this girl knows how to shop till ya drop for sure. _"Now no more shopping for today. You got more than enough things, I assure you of that. Now, carry some of this shit you bought! I am not your maid!" she shoved three bags into Vee's arms and marched off towards the exit.

"W-wait! Don't leave me alone in the mall! Slow down!" she yelled after Bulma as she ran towards her.

"Hurry up! I've got notes to write down!"

"OK! OK! Sheesh! Hey! Was this the last test?"

"I'll tell you on the way back or maybe after we get back to Capsule Corp. ok?"

"Fine…" Vee grumbled as she caught up to Bulma. Bulma pulled out the plane capsule and clicked the top. Then she tossed it onto the ground. _POOF!_ Then they threw all the bags and boxes into the back part of the big yellow plane that'd appeared.

"You can go ahead and drive again if you want to." Bulma said as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"Yay!" Vee shrieked as she hopped up to the wheel using her tail to buckle in. She put the key in the ignition, put the plane in fly and then soared off back home...

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

"Aah, home sweet home! Alright let's get your stuff inside now." Bulma said as she went for the door.

"WAIT!" Vee slapped her hand away from it. "There are people here!"

"Yeah, and? It's probably just Yamcha."

"No! It's not just him! There are more energies than just his or Tien's! Kakarot and his brat are here too!"

"OH SHIT! Now, we have a problem….Wait! They don't know that you are…well you, just in another form! They won't know!"

"I-I d-don't know…there're just so many p-people in there…0.0" Vee stuttered.

"Oh! C'mon! It'll be fine."

"Ok….if you say s-so..." reluctantly, Vee followed Bulma into the building with the three bags in her arms… then they began to hear the voices of the four Z fighters and Bunny around the corner. _They must be in the living room…_ she thought.

"…Hahaha! That's a good one Tien!" boomed Goku.

"Yea and then- Bulma, Veevidan! You guys are back!" Yamcha happily yelled across the room as the two women hurried over to the elevator. They froze when they heard Goku's voice.

"Whoa! You have a tail! No way! Oh my god! You're saiya-jinn!" He chirped as he cantered over to them.

"Bulma," Vee whispered, "if he figures it out, I blame you and I will kill all of you."

"So what's your name again? I didn't quite catch it." He said merrily.

"I-it's V-veevidan…Just call me Vee." She calmly stuttered as she pushed the elevator button.

"Hi! I'm Goku! But if you see Vegeta he'll call me Kakarot, that's my saiya-jinn name. Nice to meet you! Won't you stay and have some sweets with us?" he blabbered on with a curious sparkle in his eye.

"I have better things to do than hang around you morons. Like putting away all my stuff. Now, good bye Kakarot. Bye Tien, Yamcha, Kakarot's brat. Pieces and screams." She said with a wave and a small smile as the elevator doors closed shut. Once the door was closed Goku turned back to the others with a puzzled look upon his child like face.

"What'd I say?" was his response.

"Hey, how'd that chick know I'm your son?" Gohan asked, clearly just as puzzled as his father.

Tien and Yamcha put on their best puzzled looks that they could and started asking questions as well.

"Yea, how'd she know?" Yamcha began.

"Maybe she could tell by their looks?" Tien thought.

"Maybe…unless she was told about us- hey guys, how'd she know your names? You never introduced yourselves." Goku realized. This caught them off guard and Goku began to think that something was going on. "Is there anything either of you would like to say by any chance?"

"Yea," spoke up Gohan, "She looked pretty hot if you ask me!"

"Gohan!"

"You're thinking it too dad! We all are!"

"But you're 10! Don't you dare think that way again!" Gohan sprang up from where he'd been sitting and put his fists up.

"Oh yea? Well guess what! I'm thinking it again!" he yelled as he swung at his dad.

"Is everything alright in here? (_**CRASH!) **_– Oh dear!" Bunny shrieked and her tray of sweets dropped to the floor with a clang. "What's going on? Oh, Goku darling are you alright?" she yelled from across the room. Goku had crashed through the steel and glass coffee table.

"Yea, I'm fine… Thanks for asking!" he yelled back.

"Oh, good would you like some sweets?" she held up her tray that she had somehow picked up, straightened out, even the smashed food was back to normal, and was now gesturing them to everyone.

All of them were thinking: _how in the world did she __**do **__that?_

They all mumbled a polite, "no thank you," and sat down on the couches. Bunny then clicked a button and a vacuum hose came from the ceiling and sucked up all the broken class and the mangled steel mesh that used to be the table's frame.

"Well then, be more careful dears and have a nice time, ok?" she chirped in her usual high pitched cheery voice...

-Mean while in Vegeta's…-

"Oooooh! I just know they've figured it out by now! Quick! Change me back to...well, me!" Vee ranted.

"No! If they realize that your energy all of a sudden disappeared and was replaced by Vegeta's then they'd definitely know! Do you want Goku to go tell everyone?"

"Of course not! What the hell! How am I going to get out of this? HELP ME BULMAAAAA!"

"Hmmm…. Aha! I got an idea! All right, we'll just tell everyone that I'm taking you home, then once we are far enough away-BAM! I'll change you back and then you can fly back here after a little while so that Goku and Gohan don't get suspicious. Ok?" Bulma suggested.

"Hmmmmm… Alright! Let's do this shit!" Vee chirped.

"Ok…. Uhh, what books did you grab? Did you even look at what they're about?"

"No… not really, um, why do you ask?..." Vee looked back at Bulma sheepishly.

_Damn that cute innocent look! How can she be so cute? _Bulma thought. "Well…these books just don't seem… how do I put this?... Well, they don't seem like something you'd read…" She admitted quietly. _The Vegeta I know would never read these frilly books! How can his tastes change so quickly…?_

"Hmm… Well, from how I see it you're thinking of how I usually am right? Well, I guess you could say that the circumstances are different now." She twitched her tail as she thought more about the subject of the books. Then she took out an electric Scooby-Doo fan. What Bulma didn't know was that it had a candy department in it. She opened the bottom and took out a few candies out n popped them into her mouth.

"Koff-Koff-ack!" Vee choked out a candy into her hand. "Damn you orange candies! Go to hell!" she threw the candy out of the window.

"Umm… Are you alright? Maybe you shouldn't put so many candies in your mouth at one time…" Bulma was watching her worriedly as she took the shoes she'd gotten and put them in the closet. Vee put more candies in her mouth and Bulma heard crunching sounds.

"Y'know (crunch crunch) I think I got those books because (crunch crunch crunch) the covers look really well done, and the titles sound interesting (crunch crunch crunch-"

"WILL YOU QUIT CRUNCHING THAT DAMN CANDY? THAT SOUND IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" Bulma screamed.

"… Well, now you know I felt at that book store when that check out chick was smacking and popping her gum. And, I can't stop crunching my candy. It's helping me think how far away we'll need to be so that Kakarot and that nosy brat of his don't notice the energy change. Is that a problem Ms. Science Geek?" Vee retorted, sarcasm staining her last words.

"Oh, Ha-Ha. Very funny Ms. Sarcasm."

"You're not very good at insulting people are you? Hmm… Oh well, guess that's more of a personal problem." Her tail twitched as she popped more candies into her mouth. "So, do you really think that this would go together? I mean look at it. There's so much…pink. Don't I have enough pink outfits?" she gestured to the outfit she was wearing. "All this stuff seems really fru-fru. Maybe I should have gotten the other suit instead. Purple would look really good with my hair, with it being so dark and all."

"Well…No, I think the pink stuff really brings out your eye color better…. Wait! We're supposed to be figuring out how far away we have to get before we can change you back! Don't get off task!" Bulma wasn't actually trying to help with that. She had no clue to how far away they'd have to get.

"Hmmm… Well, we'd have to be at least…..55 miles away from Capsule Corp. but that's only if they don't get curious and follow us. If they do that…well, to put it simply, we'd be shit out of luck." Vee said bluntly.

"Alright then let's hurry and finish putting away all these books you got… Damn! How many did you get? There are tons here!"

"Well… I don't really know…heh heh, I kind of didn't keep track when I was grabbing them. I just grabbed the entire series for all of them…"

"Why?"

"They all just seemed so interesting! You can't blame me! Most of these have really hot guys on them! You would get 'em too!"

"Yea! So?... Wait, did you say they had really hot guys on them? Whoa…"

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha, this makes you seem gay…"

"Go die in a ditch! Snitches die in ditches covered in stitches!"

"But I haven't told anyone yet? How'd you know I was gonna tell someone?"

"I have ESP. Ha! Oh, and if you do tell, I'll destroy you all." Vee looked like she was surrounded by some sort of scary aura. Bulma was paralyzed.

"O-ok! I-I won't tell! J-just get rid of that s-scary aura!" Bulma didn't know what was happening. All she knew was to not tell anyone. _But this does seem pretty normal… she wouldn't be considered gay in this form, only if she still said it in her normal form. I hope I don't get killed!..._

"Good. Now hand me that one (points to _Kanpai)_."

"What's this all about anyways? I hardly ever see you reading. You're always too busy training."

"Well, I don't feel like training, and besides. The GR won't be fixed as long as it stays this hot out."

Bulma thought for a second. And then it hit her.

"But what if after I change you back, you don't want to read these books?"

"That won't happen." Vee put the last book onto the shelf and ate some more candies.

"How can you be so sure?" Bulma didn't believe the whole ESP thing but, she still wasn't so sure about the books.

"Geez! You don't believe me? What the hell, c'mon! I know that I'll still read these, ok?"

"Whoa. Calm down. Sheesh, don't need to get all snappy Ms. Cranky pants. Let's get going now."

Vee's tail twitched angrily. "Fine."

Back in the living room...

Bunny was serving tea while Goku ranted on about some obscene thing. Gohan was staring blankly into the corner of the room, not aware of anything going on around him, when he was pulled into the conversation that Tien and Yamcha were desperately trying to escape...

"So how do you think of this Gohan?" Goku seemed too happy today...it was beginning to creep everyone out.

"Huh? W-why am I included in this? I haven't listened to a word you've said for the past 15 minutes!" Gohan wailed.

"Gohan, you should have been listening (tsk tsk). We were talking about Veevidan."

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan sprang to his feet, unfortunately enough for him; he sprang up to fast and ended up falling over. "Oooowwwch! Stupid annoying!"

"Uhh..." Yamcha wasn't acting puzzled anymore, "stupid annoying?"

"Did I stutter? Grrrrr! My foot hurts really badly now! Ugh!" he sat back down with a gloomy sigh.

"Hahaha, he said stupid annoying!" Tein couldn't contain the burning laughter.

"Yeah, shouldn't you have added a noun after that? Hahahaha, like, you're a stupid annoying cow (points towards Yamcha)!" Goku wasn't worried about Veevidan anymore. He was too busy making fun of his son and friends...

"Hey! You're a stupid annoying potato!"

"Yamcha! Potatoes aren't stupid or annoying! But rocks are! Hahahahahaha!" Tein wasn't worried either...

"Hey! Im not a rock Tein! Im a person!"

"Then I guess Goku's a stupid annoying person! Ha! Beat that Gohan!" Yamcha, not a chance that he was still worried...

"Oh no you don't! You're a stupid annoying pig!"

"Dad! Im not a pig! You stupid annoying monkey!"

"..."

"Yikes! I-I didn't m-mean it dad! I-I'm s-sorry!" Goku's face was turning red; it didn't look too good for Gohan right now. He started bowing and then noticed his face was even redder, then he got down in a dogeza and Goku exploded!..with laughter.

"Look at your face! Ha! You should've seen how dumb you looked! Hahahahaha! Oh that was funny!"

"Wwhaaaaaaaatt? You're laughing? You stupid annoying!"

"I think Gohan wins this." Yamcha was on the floor clutching his rib cage and literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Alright, so it was funny but I didn't lose! You ingrate- Oh! Hey girls. Where you off to?" Goku looked at Vee curiously.

"Oh, I'm just taking Vee home, that's all." Bulma looked at Vee for help.

"Uh, y-yeah, she's just dropping me off. It was uh, nice meeting you."

"But can't you fly?" Goku's look intensified.

"W-well, um, yeah b-but-"

"How come you don't just fly home?"

Vee snapped. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAROT? I DON'T NEED YOUR TWO BIT SENSE TODAY! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU SO BUTT OUT OF IT! NOW GOOD-BYE!" she stormed out of Capsule Corp. dragging poor Bulma behind her using her tail.

"Ow! Vee your tail's hurting my arm!" Bulma whined.

"Then get up and walk." Vee said bluntly.

"Then let go first! I can't get up and walk if you're dragging me!"

"Alright! Just shut up!" Vee dropped her abruptly and stood tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, let's go! Do you want to drive again?" Bulma dangled the keys in front of Vee's face.

"Absolutely!" She quickly snatched the keys out of her hand and took the capsules out of her pocket. "Now which one was the plane again? I forget."

"Gimme that! I'll do it." Bulma snatched the capsule from her and took a yellow one out, pressed the top and tossed it on the ground.

"Ok, let's go before Kakarot tries to follow."

"Got it, I'm ready." Bulma hopped into the passenger's seat and prayed that she wouldn't die. After Vee had her seat belt on she took off...

~50 miles later~

Vee's eyes got big and had a terrified look. "We're being followed."

"What?" Bulma looked at the side-view mirror trying to see who it was. "Um... there's no one there."

"No, there is...it's Kakarot!" Vee punched it and Bulma was pushed back in her seat. _This must be the life of a pancake..._ she thought.

"How do you know?"

"Ugh, duh! I can sense his energy!"

"So? If I can't see him, then we're good...right?"

"Eeep! He's getting closer! How much faster can this go? We need to lose him!"

"Just stop the plane! Or at least slow it down!"

"NO!"

"Do you want him to stop the plane for you then?"

"...No..."

"Good, now slow down and let him catch up. Don't make him suspect us!"

She let up on the gas pedal and stopped the plane. Then, there he was. Kakarot, right by the driver's side window.

"Hey! Why were you flying so fast?" he tilted his head to the right and looked straight at Vee.

**SWM: hi! **

**Goku: why'r yu sayin hi?**

**Vegeta: yeah, shoodnt u say bye?**

**SWM: no... well maybe! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Goku: yea!**

**Vegeta: hey...how come you had to make this brainless thing over here (Goku:HEY! DX) follow me?**

**SWM: cuzzzz! Its funny! **

**Vegeta: no its not! How is tht funny!**

**Goku: well, I dnt no how but in her imagination it is... (shivers in fear)**

**Vegeta: (shivers) no wonder...its worse than hell in there! Im still afraid of squirrels at night...0.o**

**Goku: yea...0.o those squirrels...id lik to keep my brain...**

**SWM: hey! Squirrels r awsum! N they dnt actually climb in thru ur ears n then liv in ur brain. Pfft. U guys r crazy...**

**V&G: WE'RE THE CRAZY ONES?**

**SWM: well, join us next time! Will goku figure it out? Will these numbskulls evr hav a sense of humor? Will I eat a sandwich for lunch? You'll find out all the answers in the next installment of... Alternateego gun! Plz stand by. ! ;) **

**V&G: DON'T LEAVE US HERE WITH HER! SAVE US! PPLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE HELP! DX DX DX :'(**

**SWM: SILENCE! U LIE!**


End file.
